Two Cats
by Lily Mizukami
Summary: Claire dan Jack adalah kakak-beradik kucing. Mereka hidup bahagia bersama majikannya. Hingga suatu saat… WARNING: Jack dan Claire AR, sort of diary fic, ngaco, amburadul, genre dan rating gak masuk, typos, de el el!


**Author's Note:** Ly-chan lagi sedih saat bikin _oneshot_ ini… 2 kucing kesayangan Ly-chan dibuang sama papa Ly-chan… Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya agak-agak ngelantur…

**Summary: **Claire dan Jack adalah kakak-beradik kucing. Mereka hidup bahagia bersama majikannya. Hingga suatu saat… WARNING: Jack dan Claire AR, Ngaco, amburadul, typos, de el el!

**Disclaimer: **Ly-chan gak punya Hrvest Moon…

**Warning: **Claire dan Jack AR(kalau gak salah AR, kan? _), ngaco, amburadul, typos?

Let the story begin…

—Normal POV

Kami… dibuang?

Mungkin itulah yang 2 kucing itu pikirkan. Satu berwarna kuning, dan yang satu lagi berwarna coklat. Mereka kakak-beradik. Mereka tidak ingat siapa yang lahir duluan, tapi yakin mereka adalah kakak-beradik. Ibunya sendiri yang bilang begitu.

Ibunya sendiri sudah pergi dengan perutnya yang hamil. Sepertinya mempunyai majikan baru. Atau tahu dia akan dibuang dan pergi meninggalkan majikan lamanya.

Mereka tertunduk lemas setelah orang tua yang membawa mereka ke pinggiran jalan yang sama sekali tak dikenal oleh kedua kucing itu pergi. Sedikit demi sedikit, kedua kucing itu menyimpan dendam kecil pada manusia. Tapi mereka tahu, bahwa jika tidak ada manusia, mereka mungkin tidak akan bisa hidup, dan jika mereka di'adopsi' lagi, tentu saja mereka akan _harus_ mencoba menghapus rasa dendam mereka.

Hanya ada dua pilihan: menjadi kucing liar, atau mencari majikan baru—yang mungkin mencampakkan hati mereka, _**lagi**_.

…

—The Blonde's Cat POV

"Meong…" gumamku.

Aku tak percaya kami dibuang. Oleh majikan yang kami sayangi. Sayang, Papanya tak suka kucing.

Aku menatap saudaraku, yang sepertinya, otaknya sedang memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan. Atau memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa terus bertahan hidup.

"Jack…" panggilku.

Jack menatapku, dengan senyum rapuhnya. "Ya, Claire?"

Aku menggeleng lesu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Jack tertunduk. Sepertinya dia sama denganku, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kemudian dia berdiri, menyelinap ke halaman rumah besar, yang sedari tadi ada di belakang kami. Seolah menertawakan kami, tapi juga menyuruh kami untuk masuk. Pergerakannya seperti perintahnya. Aku menuruti Jack.

Halaman rumah ini besar. Ada beberapa pohon rimbun yang meneduhkan. Di tengah-tengahnya, ada air mancur. Rumahnya bergaya klasik ala… Eropa? Atau Inggris? Entahlah. Tidak penting. Tapi aku ingat majikanku menginginkan rumahnya bergaya klasik ala Jepang.

_[Flasback Mode: On]_

"Kau, tahu, Claire? Aku ingin sekali mempunyai rumah yang besar."

"Meong?"

"Iya, bergaya klasik ala Jepang. Dengan lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu, dan di setiap ruangannya, akan ada karpet tatami!"

"Meong!"

Majikanku memperlihatkanku sebuah gambar buatannya. Gambar itu besar, dengan lantai dan karpet di sebuah ruangan. "Lihat, Claire! Ini aku, ini kamu, dan ini Jack!" Majikanku menunjuk dirinya, dan dua kucing di gambarnya. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Besar nanti kita akan hidup bertiga di rumah kita yang aku buat! Papa tidak akan mengusirmu, karena ini rumah kita! Iya kan?"

"Meong~!"

_[Flashback Mode: Off]_

—The Brown Cat's POV

Claire yang malang…

Aku dan dia, meski menderita penderitaan yang sama, aku yakin dia lebih menderita. Dia sangat dekat dengan majikannya. Sering kali aku melihatnya tidur di pangkuan majikanku.

Oh, nama majikanku? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kami sering memanggilnya 'bos'.

Haha. Bos.

"Claire, sekarang kita cari tempat berteduh dulu, ya. Langit sudah mulai mendung," ucapku.

Claire mengangguk, mengikutiku.

Kami berteduh di bawah kursi yang ada di teras depan rumah besar ini. Aku harap kami tidak diusir—semoga pemilik rumah ini mau berbaik hati mengadopsi kami. Atau tidak bertemu dengan kucing jahat.

"Jack," panggil Claire.

"Hm?"

"Apa… kita bisa bertahan hidup?"

Aku tersenyum. "Jangan takut. Aku yakin kita akan menemukan majikan baru—dan selam kita mencarinya, aku yakin kita bisa bertahan."

—The Blonde Cat's POV

Senyum Jack memang menenangkan, tapi aku yakin di dalam hatinya sedang terjadi badai besar. Jack sangat dekat dengan Bos. Kuharap dia tidak terlalu kecewa karena dibuang.

Meski dalam hati aku juga kecewa. Tapi, bukankah pribadi yang baik harus mengutamakan keperluan yang lain? Karena itulah aku mencoba tegar.

"Jack, kita tidur, yuk!"

Jack menggeleng. "Kau duluan, Claire. Aku akan berjaga-jaga bila ada apa-apa nanti. Oke? Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

"Baiklah Jack. Bangunkan aku jika kau butuh bantuan, atau jika kucing jahat datang."

"Oke."

…

—The Brown's Cat POV

Sial! Mengapa sesaat setelah Claire tidur malah langsung datang kucing liar?

"Lihat siapa disini…" ucap kucing besar yang berwarna hitam.

"Ma… mau apa kau?" ucapku tegang. Aku memang laki-laki, tapi aku jarang berkelahi.

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu, mengapa kalian ada di sini…"

"Kami hanya berteduh sebentar. Kami tak punya majikan. Kami baru saja dibuang."

Kucing hitam itu tertegun. "Jill mungkin bisa," gumamnya.

"Jill?"

Kucing hitam itu menggeleng. "Ikut aku. Aku punya majikan yang baik. Mungkin dia akan merawatmu."

"Tapi Claire bagaimana?"

"Bangunkan saja. Gampang, kan?"

Dengan agak terpaksa, aku membangunkan Claire. "Hm? Ada apa Jack?"

"Yo!" ucap kucing hitam. "Jadi nama kalian Jack dan Claire, ya. Aku Kuro. Ayo, ikut aku!"

—Normal POV

Ketiga kucing segera pergi dari halaman rumah besar itu. Mereka menuruni tangga putih, dengan di samping-sampingnya ada pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya, menyajikan warna merah muda yang indah. Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak, dengan beberapa rumah di sampingnya. Lalu, mereka berbelok, memasuki area lahan yang besar.

"Ah, Kuro! Selamat datang!" ucap petani yang memiliki lahan itu. "Kau membawa kucing liar _lagi_, ya?"

"Meong. Meong?" ucap Kuro. Seakan berkata 'Iya. Tak apa-apa kan?'.

"Biarlah. Toh aku suka kucing. Nah, kucing baru, kalian kakak-beradik, ya?"

"Meong~!" seru Jack dan Claire bersamaan.

"Sudah kuduga! Hmm… kuberi nama apa, ya?"

Seakan ada yang membisikinya, petani itu menemukan nama yang cocok. "Claire dan Jack! Nah, Claire, Jack, selamat datang di peternakanku!"

Sesaat setelah petani itu berkata begitu, beberapa kucing miliknya langsung datang.

"Meong! Meong!" kucing-kucing bersahut-sahutan mengucap 'meong'. Mungkin ingin berkenalan dengan Jack dan Claire?

Kucing-kucing itu sudah tahu kebiasaan Kuro, kucing hitam itu. Dia adalah betina yang jika belum dikenal berbahaya, tapi jika sudah mengenalnya dia bisa mengundangmu untuk menginap di rumah majikannya.

"Meong~!" ucap Jack dan Claire, dengan nada yang riang.

Disinilah ending dari cerita ini. Tapi ending belum berarti selesai, kan? Apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Bila itu buruk, kita tidak bisa mengubahnya. Tapi untuk masa depan, kita bisa mengubahnya. Semoga kalian semua—para readers dan senpai-senpai—selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik.

22 Agustus 2010

12.00, dalam keadaan setengah menangis fan fic ini selesai.

_Selamat tinggal, Claire, Jack… semoga kalian menemukan majikan baru yang lebih baik daripada diriku. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi…_


End file.
